


Gifts

by panicparade



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: slythindor100, Fluff, Gifts, Kid!Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><img/><br/>Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on slythindor100 based on the above picture prompt! :)<br/>Un-betad.<br/>Also, apparently all my angst is reserved for Bandom. *faceplam*<br/>Typed and posted from my phone.<br/>Also, I have a not so small soft spot for mpreg.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on slythindor100 based on the above picture prompt! :)  
> Un-betad.  
> Also, apparently all my angst is reserved for Bandom. *faceplam*  
> Typed and posted from my phone.  
> Also, I have a not so small soft spot for mpreg.

Draco laughed along at all the appropriate places as James talked about his day at pre-school. It's not that he didn't care but there were only so many times he could hear about Tommy's cat who liked to eat crayons.

  
"Daddy!"

  
James launched himself off of Draco's lap with a shout running towards Harry who was waiting for them on the bench where they'd parted ways a few hours ago - Draco and James had gone to the playground while Harry had snuck off to get James' s Christmas present. Sneaking around was the only option they had because every time their son heard someone was going to Diagon Alley he'd start not so subtly hinting for a toy broomstick.

  
Draco watched as Harry scooped James up in his arms before he could fall in the snow. He smiled when he saw Harry nod in reply to his questioning glance. While Harry and James walked in front of him, Draco placed a hand on his still flat stomach and started thinking about the best way to tell Harry about his unplanned Christmas present.


End file.
